


Sasuke's Concubine

by dead doves and misery (zelico)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dead dove don’t eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy Alternate Universe, Forced Relationship, No chakra or mystical powers, Original Character(s), Romance, Romanticized non-con, Smut, some fluffy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelico/pseuds/dead%20doves%20and%20misery
Summary: Sakura’s life is uprooted when she finds herself being claimed as Sasuke’s “spoils of war” when the Uchiha clan takes over her village. She’s surprised at how naturally she fits into Sasuke’s family as well as the friends she makes amongst the clan. Even though she had little choice in the matter, she discovers that her new life, albeit challenging and frustrating, is also exciting and adventurous.Sasuke doesn’t know why he wants Sakura around his family. Seeing her interact with them feels so natural...so right. But every time it’s brought to his attention, he insists that she’s only his concubine.Please note this fic is full of triggers & squicks, so please refrain from reading if you dislike that kind of content.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 46
Kudos: 210
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For what it’s worth, IRL I do not condone the actions within this fic. In fact, I would even say I condemn them and that they’re unhealthy, toxic, and/or abusive.
> 
> With that in mind, I really like this story (I would hope any writer likes the stories they write) and I’ve got a pretty heavy plot planned out for it. This is a culturally & historically ambiguous fantasy world in which morally acceptable behavior differs from real life. 
> 
> So please do not comment criticizing the nature of content that has already been warned of in the tags, summary & author’s note.

Sakura burst through the doors of the village chief’s office, red faced and wide eyed. The chief barely had a chance to regard her before she declared boldly, "What the hell are you doing? We can't fight the Uchihas!"

Chief Maro Haruno responded in a manner attempting to hide his nervousness, but failing, "The Uchiha clan are bullies. If we don't stand up and fight, who will?"

"We don't have enough trained fighters to stand a chance. If we surrender now, they won't attack. But if you go forward with this plan - you're dooming countless people to death. And it won't even change the outcome! Either way we're the next conquest of the Uchiha clan. If we surrender now, they'll show mercy. They always do." She was desperate to talk some sense into the man, despite the fact that he obviously did not care for her advice. "Our village won't hurt having to pay a little extra tax to satisfy the Uchiha. You'll still stay chief. What's there to lose in surrendering?"

"Sakura - how can you say that so flippantly? Bending over for the damned Uchiha… and you know that I would remain chief in name only. They'd send a clan member to babysit me."

"Uncle, I'm begging you, don't do this. If you _really_ don't want to be under Uchiha domain, then just surrender for now, and we'll send word to Konoha asking for help." She knew it was a stretch. They were too far from the shinobi village to really rely on their protection. But still maybe the idea could convince her uncle to back down. "With their trained shinobi, we could get them to leave. But for now, we have to surrender!"

"No, Sakura," he finished.

She left feeling exasperated. Knowing there would be bloodshed - unnecessary at that - Sakura started for the hospital to get her medic gear and supplies ready.

* * *

  
Itachi reported to Fugaku that the village intended to take up arms in defense.

"That foolish man," Fugaku cursed. "He would rather destroy what little defenses he has to protect his pride. Itachi, tell the troops to avoid lethal force when possible. I'll only give the chief one more chance - once he sees how quickly your unit incapacitates his defenses, maybe then he'll see reason and know that the Uchiha are not to be trifled with."

* * *

  
The following day, after only a couple hours of fighting just outside the village limits, Chief Haruno sent word to Fugaku of his surrender.

Fugaku accepted the surrender but with the conditions of extra payment and that his shinobi get to choose single, eligible women to bed. The chief reluctantly agreed to these terms.

Sakura was out on the battlefield tending to the wounded on both sides, inwardly fuming at the idiocy of her uncle. _He saw to it that we were humiliated way worse than if we had just accepted being brought under Uchiha domain in the first place! I told him this would happen! He's such a fool!_

Sakura generally felt rather indifferent towards the Uchiha clan, but was well aware that many people were growing irritated since the clan seceded from Konoha. She was very young when it happened, so she just vaguely remembered the uproar that it caused. Ever since then, the clan had been setting out to conquer unclaimed lands as well as stand alone, small town villages not protected by any of the large Hidden Shinobi Villages. Tensions were rising between the powerful clan and some of the Hidden Villages, who feared the Uchihas would attempt war with them in their hunt for power.

Sakura's village was the latest to be claimed in the Uchiha conquest. She intentionally didn't dwell on that fact while she was tending to the wounded, grateful that they avoided the tragedy that could have occurred had her uncle not surrendered when he did. Only a few died, with a couple dozen injured. She was the only village medic on the field, the other two were Uchiha.

"Hey, rosy!" Sakura turned her head away from the wounded shinobi she was tending to and toward the loud, female voice. "Yeah, you!"

"Huh?" Sakura stared blankly at the short, dark haired medic with a pixie cut addressing her.

"Your guys did alright. Normally whenever a dinky village like yours gets cocky and tries to fight Itachi's unit, they get razed down. But your guys actually put up quite a fight!"

"Um… thanks? I guess…" Sakura didn't know how to feel about the spunky Uchiha medic.

"Haha, take the compliment. You're also the first local medic to ever actually join us out here, let alone help treat our own wounded. Are you trying to make a statement as some sort of pacifist of something?"

Sakura chuckled, "No, nothing like that. In fact, my motives are more selfish. I hoped that by taking initiative to come out here and treat everyone alike, Lord Fugaku would see that we are being cooperative and have mercy on us."

The Uchiha tapped her nose and said, "Smart thinking. And I can see you're well trained in healing." She extended her hand, "The name's Suki."

Sakura shook her hand and said with a smile, "Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura. This here is my buddy Shisui." She motioned to another medic a few feet from them. A man with short, dark hair looked up at them. "Don't ever take him seriously!"

"Yeah? Look who's talking!" Shisui snarked back. He turned his attention to Sakura and said, "Shisui, at your pleasure."

Sakura chuckled and said, "Sakura, nice to meet you."

For a couple hours, the three medics treated the injured soldiers, socializing while they worked. Sakura was a little surprised at the silly nature of the Uchiha medics, but also found them endearing. She learned that they were combat medics, Suki being a medic first and really only fought as a last resort while Shisui was a shinobi first and medic second.

Sasuke, the second son of the head of the Uchiha clan, took notice of the pink haired woman's vigilant work. He admired that she was unbiased about who she treated first, and that she made a point to communicate and work well with the Uchiha medics.

Fugaku strolled by his son. After looking to where he was blatantly staring, he asked, "She catch your eye?"

"Ah," he didn't even attempt to avert his gaze.

"I have it on good authority that she tried to convince the chief to surrender at the start to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. She knew they never stood a chance against us."

"Hn."

Fugaku gave his son a knowing look before continuing on his way.

Though Sasuke didn't say it, learning that little fact about the able-bodied medic made him that much more attracted to her. But he doubted approaching her would work. _Hey, your village just became the latest of my clan's conquests and will forever be under our domain - paying taxes and answering to our rule. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?_ It was laughable. So he settled on a different approach.

When Sakura was done and gathering her things, two upper teenage Uchiha shinobi walked up to her. One commanded, "Miss, please come with us. We've been commanded to escort you from here."

She stood with her medical kit hanging on her shoulder and demanded, "Escort me to where? What's this about?"

The young man responded nervously, "I'm not sure we're at liberty to say…" She just gave him a challenging look. "Miss, please don't make this harder than it needs to be.

Her eyes widened slightly as she asked, "Would you really use force if I refused?"

"We don't want to. But we can't disobey an order from our superior."

"Your superior?" _Is this what I think it is? Have I seriously been chosen as…that has to be it! And it's gotta be some old fart… any of the younger shinobi can easily find willing young women to go with them._ "I'm not going! I refuse to be used by some old has-been for his perverted pleasures!"

The two shinobi barely managed to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape their tight lips. They shared a knowing look, then each grabbed one of her upper arms and began escorting her off the field. Despite her trying to argue and resist, they successfully detained her and brought her to the chief's mansion. She quickly deduced that the head family of the Uchiha clan had taken up temporary residence there - another intentional blow to the chiefs pride.

A few minutes after being deposited in an upstairs moderate sized bedroom with a connecting bathroom, a couple of female servants came in with a fresh set of civilian clothes. They tried but failed to get her to change out of her medic gear, not sure how to answer the woman demanding to be released. When they gave up the fight, they left the clothes on the nightstand nearest the bathroom.

They made their way downstairs and asked Lady Mikoto how to proceed with the uncooperative woman in master Sasuke's room.

"In Sasuke's room? Are you sure?"

"Yes, my lady. Should we have the guards restrain her?" the servant asked nervously, obviously not too keen on the idea she was suggesting, but also fearful of upsetting the young master.

"No, no. Leave her be. Sasuke won't give you any grief, I'll see to that."

After dismissing the servants, she wondered what had gotten into her younger son. Though she was painfully aware that he was not exactly innocent when it came to his sexual endeavors, he had never done something like this before.

Meanwhile, Sakura was pacing, trying to figure her way out of this frustrating situation. And how on earth did the Uchihas already have servants here? Were they that close to another Uchiha territory? Or did the servants actually travel with them?

Fear and fury fueled her to open the door and address the two guards stationed by it. "You can't do this. I'm the lead medic for the village. I'm needed at the hospital. Even some of your own shinobi are being taken there to be treated. You have to let me go!"

The guards remained stoic, one responding, "We were instructed to bring you here and make sure you remained inside."

After a few more minutes of attempting to reason with them and receiving the same rehearsed response, she gave up and returned to lay on the bed, trying to calm her fuming emotions. She took several deep breaths and slowed her thoughts so that she could process everything accurately.

_There's no escaping this, is there? It was agreed in the terms of our surrender. I wonder if I was picked because the chief is my uncle? Not that it matters much. It doesn't change what's coming. Some wrinkly old man is going to come use me to pleasure himself, and be on his merry way. Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm just gonna bend over and take it! … but... if I did manage to get myself out of this, he, whoever it is, would likely just pick another helpless girl in my place. And I would never forgive myself for that. Okay, deep breath, Sakura. I'll get through this. As long as he's not violent with me, I can get through this._

She didn't know how long she was laying there, waiting, as her thoughts continued to ping pong back and forth between putting up a fight and just accepting it to get it over with. But she was abruptly interrupted when a dark haired man a few inches taller than her suddenly walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will be a little bit longer than this one, which was mostly focused on world building. Anyone eager for the sexy stuff will be glad to learn that it is coming full force next chapter. If you do enjoy this story and look forward to more, just know that every hit, kudo & comment is a strong motivator for writing it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final warning for a while - they ARE other trigger/contents warnings that I purposefully chose not to check, so proceed with caution. That being said, it's going to be a long, LONG time before said unknown warnings apply, so when the time comes I will give another heads up.

After finishing his duties, Sasuke made his way to his temporary living space, imagining just what he wanted to do with the pink haired medic - having her writhing and moaning beneath him.

He casually dismissed the guards outside his room and walked in, startling the pinkette to her feet. Sasuke only gave her a smirk before he turned his back to her, facing the dresser opposite the bed.

As he started to shed his belt and weapons, Sakura mustered the courage to speak up, "L-look, I'm the lead medic for this village. I'm needed…"

Sasuke interrupted, "What's your name?"

"S-Sakura," she said, and inwardly questioned why the hell she was stuttering.

"Sakura," the smooth way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "Do you know who I am?"

He placed his katana on the dresser and began slipping out of his shirt, confirming what Sakura already knew to be her fate. But he was definitely _not_ an old man trying to take advantage of the surrender agreement to have his way with an unwittingly young woman. In fact, the man in front of her looked to be around her age, and was quite handsome. _Why did he have me brought here when he looks like he could easily attract any woman he wants?_

She unconsciously backed up a step as she answered, "You're of the head family. One of the two Uchiha brothers." He was now shirtless, and she gulped at the sight of his sculpted muscles. Then she cursed herself for ogling him.

"Hn," his smirk returned for a quick moment.

"So which one are you? Itachi or Sasuke?"

He contemplated ignoring the question, but then he liked the idea of her screaming his name at the height of her pleasure. "Sasuke." He waited a beat, then said, "Tell me, Sakura, are you a virgin?" He began undoing his pants.

"No," she shot back too fast. She wasn't entirely sure why she lied. Maybe she hoped it would make her seem like less of a catch if she had already been with other men.

But Sasuke picked up on her much too quick response. He stepped out of his pants and underwear, standing completely nude.

Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of him, and she wasn't sure if it was out of anxiety or arousal. Probably a little of both. She took another step back to place distance between her and her captor.

He strode over to her and clutched her upper arms in an inescapable grip. "Don't lie to me, Sakura."

His obsidian eyes bore into her, breaking down her resolve to lie. She couldn't - no, wouldn't - break eye contact. "Fine. Yes, I'm a virgin." Heat swept through her at the close proximity to the naked man holding her tight.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips along the shell of her ear and whispered, "Are you aware of the terms of surrender your chief agreed to today?"

She only gave a slow, small nod in response.

He took in the beauty of her wide, green eyes communicating her silent defiance. So different from his past experience. Girls were usually either eager to throw themselves at him or too intimidated to turn him down. He crashed his lips to hers, cradling the back of her head with his right hand to render her attempts to pull back futile.

The kiss was rough and devouring. She whimpered and closed her eyes when he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Despite the heat growing in her, she struggled weakly against him. She knew it was a lost cause, but still she pushed against his rock hard chest. As she drew in a sharp breath, his scent invaded her nose. He smelled of the woods and sweat. Definitely sweat. But it wasn't unpleasant. The sweat was an indicator of his hard work and training, which resulted in his sculpted muscular body - the sensual body of the man about to have his way with her.

He pushed her back against the wall, shoved his knee between her legs to spread them and then grinded his hips against her center in an attempt to erect his currently flaccid member. The motion combined with her shocked gasp got his blood flowing. But when he began to unzip the front of her top, she started to put up more of a fight, which softened any erection that had started.

Everything was becoming too real when he started to undress her. She gripped his hand that was on her zipper, trying to pull up as he pulled down.

He got the zipper undone and yanked the shirt off her noncompliant arms. He was annoyed at the struggle because it did not help his arousal. As he undid the button of her pants, "Why are you fighting, Sakura?"

She didn't bother to dignify the question with a response. The next minute was a bodily struggle filled with quiet grunts and groans as he stripped off her pants, then her undergarments. Sakura's efforts at resisting proved pointless. Once Sasuke had her naked, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his. His mouth devoured hers once again. She failed to hold back the moan that escaped her throat as his mouth invaded hers - more pleasantly than her pride would admit at the moment.

Her body wanted to melt into the strong arms manipulating her. Her resistance grew weaker and weaker until it was obvious she was going through the motions instead of actually trying to fend him off. She cursed inwardly at herself for giving into her body's steadily growing desires. She whimpered into his mouth as her nipples hardened from scraping across his hard chest.

Feeling her soft, wiggling body slowly giving in as he groped her brought on his erection again. He held her tight against him as he tugged on his cock a few times to bring it to full staff. Then he turned them both around to walk the few steps to the bed. He pressed her body down flat beneath him. Instinctively, Sakura squeezed her legs tight as he continued his assault horizontally.

He sat back on his haunches and pried her legs open, then spat on the fingers of his left hand before feeling around her entrance. He prodded a couple of his fingers inside and pumped slowly, while simultaneously stroking his cock with his right hand in efforts to keep it hard.

"Ngh," Sakura grunted as she stilled and tensed at the intrusion, which wasn't entirely unwelcome. _I should kick him. Come on Sakura, just bring your knees to your chest and shove as hard as you can. That'll show him… ooh…_ Her thoughts halted when he curled his fingers into her sensitive cushion. _So that's what it feels like to have the g-spot stimulated… shit…_

Not ready to completely give up the fight just yet, she gripped his left forearm with both hands and tried to push him away from her. _Damn, why is she still fighting it? I know she's turned on._ He worked his fingers inside her for a minute before determining she was lubricated enough from her own arousal and his saliva. He hated to rush through foreplay, but anymore struggling risked his erection going down again.

 _Oh god, this is it. I'm about to lose my virginity._ She had had many fantasies about how she would, some even eerily similar to her current scenario. But she still felt anxious… and a little angry.

As he lined himself up, she continued to squirm. He hovered over her, leaning on his right elbow while his left hand assisted in keeping his cock in place. With one quick, harsh thrust he pushed himself into her, sheathing his cock to the hilt.

The burn caused Sakura to yelp loudly as she brought her hands to cover her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

Sasuke stilled, instantly feeling a twinge of guilt - not for his assault, but for causing her pain. He wanted to bring her pleasure, not hurt her. His eyes met hers, which were watery and conveyed her distress.

They stayed like that, eyes locked together for a while before Sakura moved her hands down from her face and weakly said through shaky breaths "You couldn't have at least eased in slowly?"

He groaned and leaned his head down so that his forehead rested on her shoulder, almost - _almost_ \- as if to duck in shame. But in reality he was focused on how good her tight walls felt around him. And her naked form was a feast for his eyes. "You were squirming too much for me to 'ease in'."

She glared at the side of his head, "Because you forced yourself on me, you bastard."

He sighed, "I know."

 _Does he sound sad? Is he ashamed of himself now?_ Sakura wondered.

"I'm going to move now. I'll go slow."

 _Nope, definitely not._ "Alright." _All I can do now is get through this and hope it's quick._

He slowly moved his hips back and forth one time. The pain leveled down some, but the stretching discomfort was still intense. It felt as if her insides were her resisting the invasion.

"Fuck... you're so damn tight," he choked.

She clenched her fists, "That's cause I'm a fucking virgin, jackass." She was rarely so vulgar, but she felt the current situation warranted a little vulgarity.

He snickered at her phrasing, which was doubly true.

"You _were_ one," he corrected her. _Damn, I'm a dick._ He knew it was low, but he liked her fighting spirit in a moment like this and couldn't stop himself from goading her.

When he looked at her, she glared back at him with a slightly pensive look in her eye.

"Here," he said as he guided her hands to his back. "You can scratch and bite me as much as you want."

She considered a moment before asking, "How do I know you're not a masochist and get off on that?"

"You don't," he retorted as he moved her legs to circle around his hips. The new position widened her own hips, helping her to take him in easier.

He dipped his head back down so that she could hear every grunt and groan he let out as he slowly moved his hips again. She fisted the hair at the back of his head with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck with the other. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying his chiseled body on top of hers, despite the pain inside.

The feel of her limbs wrapped around him felt ecstatic, but this wasn't the image of her writhing in pleasure as he had hoped for. "Have you touched yourself before?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, feeling strangely embarrassed that she hadn't.

He lifted his head to look at her. She met his gaze and shyly shook her head.

He looked at her incredulously, not understanding how a woman obviously around his age, a medic no less, hadn't explored her body. But his mind couldn't focus on that phenomenon for long - her walls were relentlessly clenching down on him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He would just have to pleasure her afterwards.

His head fell back down, and he kept his pace slow for another minute. When his release was inevitable he moved faster but restrained himself from going harder, as much as he wanted to.

Sakura moaned at the change in tempo. Her nerves flared up when his breathy pants became strained. When he grunted, "I'm cumming," she acted on impulse. The adrenaline of the moment… the frustration of intuitively knowing he had no intention of pulling out… It was a small revenge for his actions against her…

She bit down on his shoulder. Hard.

And she didn't let up when his body momentarily stiffened and he let out a string of every curse word known to man - indicating that he did, indeed, _not_ get off on the pain. But he took it, just as he promised.

He finished with a couple of hard thrusts, causing her to squeal involuntarily and clamp her jaw down harder. Then she pulled off and wiped the couple drops of blood off her lips, not particularly partial to the coppery taste it left in her mouth.

Sasuke hovered over her for a minute to catch his breath before rolling off. He grabbed a small towel from his nightstand and quickly wiped himself off before doing the same for her. Leaving the towel between her thighs to catch any dripping fluids, he got up and went to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he examined the still-bleeding bite in the mirror. _Damn she got me good. That looks like it's gonna scar._

While he was in the bathroom, Sakura pulled up the sheet to cover her nakedness and adjust the towel between her legs. Her mind was numb except for dreading the post-coital awkwardness.

As Sasuke emerged from the bathroom and walked back to his side of the bed, he instructed, "Go pee."

She scrunched her brows, asked, "What, why?" and immediately regretted it because she knew it was recommended to urinate after sex to avoid UTIs. But for him to be concerned about that was unexpected.

Not bothering to dress, he lay down next to her. "Are you really this naive?"

He was really starting to grate on her nerves. "Are you really this arrogant?!" she snapped back.

He sighed and started to explain, "Peeing helps to flush away -"

"I know why! I just forgot for a moment." _I'm a medic, of course I know why. Stupid Uchiha._

She was about to grab a pillow for cover when she noticed the clothes on the nightstand that the servants left for her earlier. She quickly slipped on the loose, sleeveless summer dress and went to the bathroom to pee, leaving the dirtied towel by the she came back out, she stood nervously in the doorway trying to figure out what to do next. Sasuke was laying flat on his back, looking frustratingly sexy with his arm draped over his eyes.

Thinking he was done with her, she tiptoed around the bed and started to gather her clothes off the ground.

"No."

Startled, she paused and looked up at him. His arm had moved above his head so that he could open his eyes and look directly at her. "What?"

Meeting her gaze, he said, "No, you're not leaving. Come back to bed."

She just stared at him in response, inwardly contemplating. The door was just a couple feet away. She could easily make a run for it. But obviously if he chased her she would be caught. What would he do to her then? Would he really chase her if he was naked? Did she really want to leave right now?

As if he read her thoughts, he said, "Don't test me, Sakura."

She lingered a short moment before relenting. She dropped her medic clothes back down on the floor and lay next to him on the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling.

Sasuke, however, rolled onto his side to face her. Without turning her head, her eyes glanced at him from the side for a second before returning to stare straight up, looking at nothing in particular.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"...23."

"Hn…"

"Why?"

"A 23 year old virgin who's never ever pleasured herself."

"Yup."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Simple curiosity." He slipped his hand just under the hem of her dress and rested his hand on her thigh, tracing circles with his thumb, barely tickling her.

She tilted her head just slightly toward him in response, "My parents are really traditional and really hoped I would save myself for marriage. Anytime the topic of sex came up, so was marriage. I grew up thinking any kind of sexual exploration outside of marriage was...dirty. Even masturbation. I don't think that was their intention though, because they eased up when I got older. My mom and I even had a talk about how 'I'm an adult, and my decisions are my own, they'll stay out of it,' that kind of thing. But by that time it was too late. Even as I was exposed to more stuff, hearing details from my friends' experiences and learning about it as a medic, I could never bring myself to try anything…"

"... Do you feel dirty now?"

"... Not exactly...But… it hurt more than I expected. My friends always told me that people and stories exaggerate how much it hurts…"

"Hn." _Damn, that's not what I wanted...Just wait, you'll be screaming in pleasure soon enough._ He decided to change the subject to satisfy another curiosity of his. "When's your birthday?"

"March 28th."

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"You're older than me."

Sakura quickly put together that it must've been by only a few months since he only said so after learning her birthday, not her age. It still felt a little strange to be rendered helpless to a man younger than her, even if it was only a few months. She muttered, "Is that so?"

He smirked and said, "Just until next month." Then he surprised her by leaning over and kissing her gently on the líps. She closed her eyes and remained still, neither returning nor rejecting his kiss. He moved to hover over her, gently palming her clothed breast as he kissed and nibbled along her ear and neck.

Sakura couldn't deny she was getting aroused. But she did not want to go another round (not that she had asked for the first round), still feeling tender and nervous that having sex again so soon would only hurt worse. She felt cornered - not scared - but dejected that she didn't have a say in the matter. "Are you… going to do it again?"

Sasuke could feel how tense and stiff she was under him. He wanted her loose and quivering in anticipation - only to tense when he brought on her climax. This was a challenge he was not going to back down from. "Not yet," he whispered smoothly in her ear, then he finagled the dress over her head, getting her naked once more.

He moved down her body, stopping at her small, soft mounds. He took her right breast in his mouth, circling his tongue around her nipple. She felt it harden under his lavish treatment. It was both a strange and good sensation; her fists clenched to calm her agitated nerves. After doing the same to her left nipple, he kissed and licked his way down her stomach to her nether regions. He parted her legs to widen as much as was comfortable for her, giving him full access to her petal.

She felt his breath on her folds as he spoke,"Sakura, I need you to talk to me - tell me if something doesn't feel good, and definitely say something if I hit a good spot." Even though he knew his way around a woman's body, he was almost certain Sakura was the first virgin he'd been with. So he anticipated a lengthier session as she had to learn about herself too.

Looking down at him with hooded eyes, Sakura nodded her head in understanding. With Sasuke's arms relaxed under her legs, she had the quickly fleeting thought of wondering what he would do if she fought and begged him to stop. So far he had only been cool, calm and collected. But was that just an act? If she really fought back, would he resort to violence? However, her growing arousal and curiosity about the feel of his mouth on her most sensitive parts drowned out her concerns.

As his tongue explored her intimacy, she felt tingles flutter through her body. Though all of it felt good, it took several minutes to figure out what she enjoyed most. Once her clit became sensitive, she rasped, "Right there!" He flicked his tongue up and down on the nub, holding her legs tight with his arms hooked around them from underneath. For half an hour he continued to swirl and press his tongue against the bundle of nerves, building up the tension inside her. Finally, her pleasured moans indicated she was reaching her climax. When the tightening spring finally released, she whined softly, "Oh Kami!" Her legs tensed involuntarily and she gripped the sheets as he worked his tongue to prolong her orgasm.

When he pulled off, he felt both immensely satisfied at achieving his original goal of bringing her pleasure (even though she wasn't screaming, and it wasn't his name she spoke… but there would be time for that later) and hungry for more. He hadn't planned on taking her again just yet, but seeing her come undone brought on his erection and he couldn't help but give into his craving. He climbed back on top of her and his mouth captured hers with an ardent passion.

When she could taste her own salt and sweat as he kissed her, she creased her brows in slight disgust. "Ugh, how can you go down on me when I taste like that?"

He smirked, "I barely noticed. All my senses focused on the sound of your moans."

She was quickly distracted from the taste of herself as he lined his stiff member up to her entrance. She took a breath to mentally prepare herself. This time, he did ease inside of her, pushing in slowly, inch by inch, and gaging her reaction as he did so. Their joining was much more relaxed than the first. Sakura was pleasantly surprised that this time, she only felt intense pressure. And pleasure.

Sasuke wanted to ask her if she was hurting, but his pride stopped him from voicing the question. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his chest.

"Touch me, Sakura."

"Where?"

"Anywhere… everywhere."

She broke their gaze to look down his body. Her hands started with his muscled pectorals, then lingered along the defined lines of his abdomen. She couldn't help but admire the strength of him. Her hands wandered back up to his chest, her thumbs resting just under his nipples. She looked up at him in silent questioning. When he gave her the slightest of nods, she ran her thumbs over them and watched in amusement as they hardened under her touch.

Once she was satisfied with her work there, she moved back down along his abs to trace that tantalizing 'v' pointing to his manhood. She had the strange desire to feel his thick pubic hairs. After almost dismissing the idea, she decided to go for it. He had enjoyed her body as he saw fit, so why should she care to hold back on exploring his? Even if it was a little awkward. Okay, really awkward. She raked a couple fingers through his bush, noticing it felt coarse like her own, but more untamed.

"Mmph," Sasuke grunted in pain and grabbed her right wrist to stop her. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "That hurt."

At first, Sakura felt embarrassed, but that quickly turned to annoyance at his intimidating method of communication. She failed to hide the devious look betraying her intentions. She reached her free hand up around his shoulder and pushed down along where she bit him.

He responded by growling as he grabbed both wrists, pinned them up on either side of her head, and gave one hard thrust into her.

"Oh," she mewled her pleasured surprise at how good his cock felt inside her.

A glimmer came to his eye at seeing her respond that way. "You liked that, huh?"

She bit her lip and blushed, giving him a slight nod.

He thrust again, a little harder. "Like that?"

"Mmhmm," she moaned.

He began a faster pace, maintaining his harsher thrusts. He slipped his hands from around her wrists to settle onto her hands, interlacing their fingers. For several minutes he continued that rhythm and watched her moan and writhe under him. She tightened her fingers over the hands pinning hers down, completely lost in the ecstasy of the powerful thrusts ramming into her from her handsome, dominating captor.

When he felt his climax approaching, he let go of her right hand and said, "Touch yourself."

Her hand immediately went to her clit, and she surprised herself with how quickly she discovered the best way to move her fingers over it. The extra stimulation quickly brought on her orgasm. "Aahh!" She cried out softly as the blissful wave crashed through her, feeling especially good with it happening as his cock hit the deepest places inside her. Sasuke followed her over the edge shortly after.

Still hovering over her, he reached towards her nightstand and asked, "Where's the towel?"

"Uh… oh, I left it in the bathroom."

"Damn it woman."

He quickly rolled off her to retrieve it and wipe the both of them off. Then he plopped down next to her; both of them taking time to silently settle down.

"Aren't you going to tell me to go pee?" Sakura teased after a minute passed by.

His own playful response of softly hitting her in the face with a pillow and a "hn" perplexed her. It felt strangely flirtatious. She failed to hold back the smile that crept up the corners of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of will power to wait to post this chapter. I'm finding myself addicted to writing this story with dozens of plot points that I'm just too eager to get to! 
> 
> I promise I'm not trying to toot my own horn (because I am very critical of my writing, and I feel like I'm self aware in knowing I'm not a top tier writer...and my smoots are certainly not the best). But still, I am having a lot of fun with this! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got impatient, posting a day earlier than planned.

With the exception of catching their breaths, they rested in silence for a few minutes before Sakura decided she wanted to clean off the sweat and fluids from her skin. She brought the dress to the bathroom counter and hopped into shower, relaxing under the hot water. _I wonder how much longer this will last until he's tired of me… is he going to want me to come back while he's occupying the village? Or is he planning on hunting down other virgins to seduce?_ Tired of thinking about it, she brought her hands to her face and let out a heavy sigh. _At least if I go home now, I'll be able to have dinner with my parents and don't have to worry about explaining anything to them._

She could just imagine it:

[ _Dad saying, "How was your day sweetheart?"_

" _Well it was very exciting to work on a battlefield tending to the wounded. Mostly splinting some broken bones, nothing too serious. And oh yeah, an Uchiha boy took me to his room and proceeded to take my virginity…"_

_Shocked faces and dropped dishes shattering…]_

Sakura groaned at the image before shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off. As she stepped out of the shower, Sasuke opened the door to walk in, prompting her to wrap the towel around herself. When she reached for the dress, he put his hand down on it and shook his head.

She looked at him flabbergasted, "You can't be serious? How long do you plan to keep me naked and locked in here?"

"Just until I finish my shower. I don't want you sneaking off on me."

She just glared at him as he started his shower, leaving the dress on the counter.

When he squirted soap into his hand, she challenged, "So if I were to throw the dress on right now and make a run for it, you would seriously run after me while you're naked and wet?"

He smirked for a split second, thinking, _As if you would actually make it out of the room before I caught you._ But instead he said, "Try me."

After a few more seconds of satisfied glaring, she went into the room to find her medic gear. She figured that would be better anyway instead of trying to explain to her parents why she was wearing a new dress after a long day of work. But her clothes were nowhere to be found.

She stalked back into the bathroom, glaring even harder at him through the foggy glass. Despite the steam, she could see the smug look on his face as he started to shampoo his hair.

Feeling bold, she slowly grabbed the dress off of the counter. He paused what he was doing as he watched her slowly slip the dress on; she kept eye contact with him the whole. Then she stood still for a solid 30 seconds. Their eyes locked on each other in a silent battle of the wills.

She then slowly took a step back towards the door.

Then another.

And another.

When she reached the doorway, she bolted. But sure enough, she didn't make it halfway across the room when strong, wet arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her back toward the bathroom.

He was lightning fast - she didn't even have time to protest before she found herself thrown directly under the spray of the shower head. Sasuke gripped both arms to her sides, preventing her from escaping the onslaught of lukewarm water. Apparently he liked much cooler showers than her.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! Please, Sasuke, it's cold!"

He switched their positions and let go. He gave her a smug look and a 'hn' before resuming his shower, throwing his head back to rinse his hair under the water.

Sakura stared stupidly at him. It was a little strange to watch the man that took part in conquering her village and then proceeded to claim her body as part of his own personal conquest performing such a mundane task as washing his hair.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"You're staring…"

"So?"

"It's annoying."

"... deal with it."

"Tch."

Another battle of the wills took place as they both stared intensely at the other. It was a challenge to see who would back down first. But Sakura did something that surprised even herself - she reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down to meet her for a kiss.

He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her - pulling her wet, clothed body flush with his own as their tongues danced together. It was a mutual kiss of want, but not to go further into anything more sexual.

In that moment, something clicked in Sakura's mind. She felt wanted - desirable. And that felt good. Even if it was just in the shallow, lustful sense. Even if it meant she was just a tool meant for physical satisfaction for a short period of time. It felt so good to be the object of that desire. She could get addicted to that feeling.

They remained lip locked for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of exploring each other's mouths. When they finally parted for air, Sasuke started tugging down at the zipper on the back of her dress.

Her eyes widened. _Just how many times can he go?_ "You want to have sex _again_? In the shower?!" She knew a few friends who'd had shower sex, and based on their tales, it wasn't always very sexy. Besides, she was worn out from their two times together already.

He smirked and shook his head no. "Just getting you out of these wet clothes. Plus I'm still not convinced you won't try to run for it again."

Relieved that he wasn't pushing for a third round, she ignored his second statement and started shedding off the sopping wet dress. She exited the shower, wrapped back up in the towel and lay down on the bed; she was joined by Sasuke a few minutes later, except he chose to forgo the towel.

When Sakura's stomach rumbled loudly in hunger, Sasuke shot back up with an "oh yeah." He poked his head out of the bedroom door, bent down to pick up a tray of food, and kicked the door shut behind him. He sat back up on the bed with the tray resting over his legs. He motioned for her to eat some too.

"You had food sent up?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"I informed the servants to have it sent up right before I came up."

Seeing there was plenty of food for two people on the tray, she asked, "So you were planning on having dinner with me all this time?"

"Ah."

"How romantic," she deadpanned.

He ignored the sarcasm and started eating. Sakura sighed and started picking at the food as well.

When she had her fill, she asked, "So how much longer are you planning on keeping me here?"

He shrugged and fibbed, "I haven't decided yet."

She leaned back on the pillows and murmured, "I suppose until you grow bored of me."

"Something like that." And he was positive he would never grow bored of her.

Sakura imagined it would be a week at most until he left, based on what she knew of how the Uchiha clan operated.

"Do you do this at every place you overrun?"

"Do what?" He asked as he placed the near empty tray on his nightstand.

"Find a local virgin to deflower and then treat her to dinner?"

He laughed for several seconds at her phrasing, throwing Sakura off guard. Though she'd only been around him for a few hours, it seemed uncharacteristic of him. "It's not funny!" She tried hard to sound mad, but his laughter was becoming contagious. She managed to bite her lip to hold back a chuckle, but failed at stopping the corners of her lips from going up.

After he finally calmed down, he answered her question with a small, genuine smile, "No, I don't. And I had no idea you were a virgin when I sent for you."

She scowled at him, convinced he wasn't being honest as she recalled how easily he called her bluff earlier about not being a virgin. Which confounded her because - what on earth did he have to gain by lying to her?

"I don't believe you."

"That's your prerogative."

He reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a deck of cards, which baffled her. _The Uchihas_ _ **just**_ _got here this morning! When did he have time to prepare this room? He either had placed the cards there or discovered they were already there… Either way, when did he have time for that?!_

"Why aren't you being honest with me? You've already succeeded in claiming my innocence, so what do you have to lose by telling me the truth?"

"Why are you so convinced I'm lying?" He started shuffling the cards.

"... because… what other motive would you have for bringing me here?"

"Maybe I just find you especially intriguing." He began to deal out the cards.

"Ha! That's hard to believe."

"Do you think that little of yourself?"

"No! I think I'm a catch. I just think you get off on kidnapping unsuspecting women and having your way with them." He had finished dealing and looked over his hand while she was talking.

"Heh."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his nonchalance toward her accusations and picked up her hand. "What are we playing?"

"Rummy."

They spent the rest of the evening playing cards and making light conversation. She fell asleep in his bed contemplating the day's events, figuring he would have her grace his bed for the duration of his stay, and dreading when she would have to face her parents and explain why she hadn't returned home.

* * *

Sakura woke up drowsily the next morning to discover that Sasuke was spooning her. For about half an hour, she blissfully enjoyed her peaceful rest and the well-built masculine body pressed against her. Then she felt his hand move up from her stomach to lazily play with her breasts. He took turns with each nipple, gently squeezing, pulling and pinching them as they hardened. As he played with her, she let out a few soft whimpers, feeling the heat pool down between her legs.

His hand travelled down to her heat. His fingers made their way into her folds, and started stroking in all the right places. She shifted her hips so that she could widen her legs to give him better access. He shifted his own body slightly and moved his hand to reach her wet hole from behind and started pumping a couple fingers into her. He spent a couple minutes there, occasionally changing his rhythm and enjoying her quivering form pressed against him.

When he brought his fingers to run circles around her clit, she felt that spring inside her tightening, begging to be released. As much as he wanted to tease her, he opted for giving her satisfaction quickly. He pressed down slightly on her nub and wiggled his finger up and down on it. Her body responded positively to the change. She felt the coil wind tighter and tighter and her mind fogged over with the anticipation.

"Oh god… oh god… oh god," she moaned softly.

Sasuke slowed his fingers, causing her to whine, and spoke lowly in her ear, "Say my name, Sakura."

He picked back up on the fast pace, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. "Sas...oh kami ...Sasuke...ah!" She gasped as the coil snapped. Her whole body tensed and she dug her face into the pillow and clutched it tightly with her fists, overcome with bliss.

As she came down, Sasuke rolled her onto all fours and didn't hesitate to push his hard cock into her from behind. The new position made Sakura feel fuller than the day before. Her eyes widened at how intensely pleasurable it all felt. "Oh fuck!" She breathed out when he started thrusting into her.

"How's that, Sakura?" he asked with a cocky tone.

But she was too lost to care. "So...so good," she rasped.

"Do you want it harder?"

A few more thrusts before she answered, "Yes, please!"

He grabbed her hips tightly and pulled them in while he quickly pushed his own forward to meet hers. He grinded into her at a steady pace with furious force each time.

"Oh...Sasuke...ah...ah…" Sakura mewled out each time he pounded into her.

His stiff member was hitting so deep within her she felt like she was losing her mind. It just felt so, so good.

He leaned over her with his hands on either side of her and finished with a few more powerful thrusts, growling lowly as he spilled his seed inside of her. Sakura was a little disappointed that it was over. But it was still a hell of a way to start the day.

Sasuke used her towel, the one she had slept in all night, to wipe both of them off. Then he proceeded to climb off the bed, use the bathroom and get dressed. She rolled into her back and watched him slip on his pants and shirt, followed quickly by his sandals and belt.

He walked over to her, placed a kiss on her cheek and said, "I'll see you tonight."

"You will?"

He just gave her a wink and left, leaving her dumbfounded. _What the hell?_

She quickly slipped on the dress, still damp from the shower the night before. She poked her head out the door - no guards posted. So she slipped out and tip toed her way through the hallway and down the stairs. When she heard voices, she kept out of sight but managed to peak around the corner to see Sasuke in the kitchen with a middle aged woman resembling him.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Sasuke."

They were both standing around the kitchen island picking at some breakfast foods. They made small talk for a few minutes before she spoke, "So the servants told me you brought a girl home last night."

Unphased, Sasuke replied simply, "Ah."

"Does this girl have a name?"

"Sakura."

"Oh nice." A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate. Then she sipped at her tea and commented, "It's not like you to bring girls over...especially in such an...unconventional manner…"

"I gotta go mom." He stood and pecked a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Mmhmm," she deadpanned, sipping her tea again as he strode out the door.

Sakura didn't know what to make of the exchange between Sasuke and his mother. She didn't expect to see such a smug, cool headed man to act so... sweet. And to hear his mother question his behavior was unexpected.

Sakura decided to shake it all off. She had to figure out what to say to her parents, and she would be expected at the village's small hospital - more like a glorified clinic - later on. She went back to the room and took a while scouring every inch of it for her medic gear. She finally found it in the closet, sneakily tucked in a hanger that was covered by a man's shirt. She didn't bother checking to see if it was an Uchiha shirt or one belonging to the regular residents of the house. Instead, she quickly shed off the damp dress, put on her medic gear and attempted to sneak out quietly.

But when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she flinched at hearing, "You must be Sakura."

Sakura internally winced, then turned and bowed toward Sasuke's mother. "Yes ma'am. Good morning Uchiha-sama."

She nodded and said, "Oh please, call me Mikoto." Sakura's eyes just barely widened in panic at being invited to address her so casually. "Here, have some breakfast."

"I, uh… um, okay…"

While Sakura cautiously grabbed at some food, Mikoto subtly studied her, checking for any outward injuries or signs that she was traumatized. But she only seemed to be nervous in her presence. She didn't believe her son to be violent or abusive, but then again she never expected him to have a woman forcibly brought up to his room.

"What's your surname, Sakura?"

"Haruno," she answered respectfully.

"Haruno? You're related to the village chief?"

Sakura cleared her throat and replied, "Yes ma'am. He's my uncle on my mother's side."

"Oh I see."

An awkward silence filled the room. Two women of families on opposite sides of a battle having breakfast together - the fact was not lost on either of them. And neither addressed the elephant in the room that Mikoto's son had claimed Sakura as his own little victory celebration.

Then Mikoto took note of Sakura's attire and asked, "Are you a medic?"

"Yes, I'm the lead medic of the village. I was actually on the battlefield yesterday after the fighting ended and had the honor of working alongside your medics."

"Oh so you met Suki and Shisui! They're something else, aren't they?"

Sakura smiled at the memory of the humorous duo and began to feel more at ease. She let out a small chuckle and said, "Yes they're characters alright. And very knowledgeable. Your shinobi must rest easy knowing they have such well trained medics on their team."

"It took them awhile to get there. I remember working with them on some of their first missions. It was so long ago, before I even had children. They made several blunders. And they beat themselves up for it. But with experience and practice, their confidence grew. They've been instrumental in our military campaigns."

"You worked with them on missions… you were a kunoichi?!"

"Haha yes, but that was a lifetime ago. Although I do still spar on occasion."

"Wow. We don't have any kunoichi here. Though I did meet a few when I was in Konoha."

"Oh is that so? And what took you to Konoha?"

"I trained under Lady Tsunade for two and half years. I'm actually planning on going back there to further my training."

"Tsunade? Wow that's impressive. She's very picky about who she takes as an apprentice. You must be quite intelligent yourself!"

Sakura blushed and said, "It's an honor to be trained by an expert like Lady Tsunade."

The two conversed for a few more minutes before Sakura politely excused herself, explaining she was expected at the hospital soon.

On her way home, Sakura totally forgot about having to explain to her parents why she was out all night. She couldn't shake the morning's bizarre events from her mind. _Did I actually just have a casual, pleasant breakfast with the main Uchiha matriarch? ...AFTER getting plowed by her son?! Oh Kami help me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you're enjoying this story, reviews (even if it's just an emoticon) keep me motivated!
> 
> I hope y'all are doing well! And Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura went by home to change into fresh clothes. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by her anxious mother, Mebuki, who threw her arms around her and exclaimed, "Sakura you had me so worried! Why didn't you come home last night?"

Sakura hugged her back and said, "I'm fine, Mom. I just…" words failed to come. Sakura never was good at lying or covering up, but she also never really had a reason to do so before now.

Her mother pulled back, looked her up and down and asked, "Did you spend the night at a man's house?"

Sakura's face heated up and she stuttered, "N-not exactly…"

"Baby, we've talked about this. You're an adult, you don't have to explain yourself to me. But please just call to let me know you're safe! With the Uchiha occupation yesterday and then not hearing from you, all kinds of scary scenarios went through my mind." Her eyes watered and she pulled Sakura back into her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I am, I promise. I'm so sorry I worried you. I promise I won't do it again." Then she remembered Sasuke's words, _See you tonight_. Desperate to avoid an awkward conversation, she managed to say, "Actually, I probably won't be home again tonight. I need to pull a double shift at the hospital."

Mebuki let go of her, giving her a doubtful look, before asking, "But you're being safe, right?"

"Yes, I promise I'm fine, Mom. I just came home to change, then I'm heading back to the hospital." She looked around and asked, "Where's Dad?"

Mebuki chuckled and said, "He's out trying to find you."

"What?!"

"When we tried all your regular places, we got worried… so he went out this morning to ask the Uchiha patrols if they knew where you were…"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. The idea of her father discovering that she had been sexually involved with one of their village's conquerors was humiliating enough. But if he found out the circumstances, he would be furious. And the idea of her father being humiliated during an angry attempt to defend her honor was so much worse.

Her mother instantly read her expression, "You were with an Uchiha last night?!"

"Mom, please, I'm begging you. I really don't want to talk about it. Can you just tell me where Dad is? Maybe I can catch him before I check in at the hospital…"

"He could be anywhere. He's looking all over the village for you…" Sakura groaned in frustration, not knowing what to do. "Look, you just get ready and go start your shift. I'll look for your dad, and leave a note here for him in case he comes home."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Mom."

As she turned to head to her room upstairs, her mother stopped her. "Sakura, whoever it was...did he...force himself on you?"

It was a fair question. The Harunos were aware of the terms of the surrender agreement. With Sakura acting out of character the day after such an agreement, it was a logical assumption.

Sakura brought her hand to her head in exasperation, "I - uh… I don't… I'm not really sure how to answer that…"

Mebuki was starting to put the pieces together. "I think I see... Sweetie, I'm here if you need to talk."

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "I know, Mom. Thanks."

"Alright, go on, get ready."

Sakura didn't hesitate to obey. She had some time before she was expected at work, so she took her time in the shower to decompress from all her stress. When her razor caught her eye, she pondered whether or not she should bother shaving. _Hell, why not?_

Sakura hurried to the hospital, eager to busy herself and work off some stress. She was both relieved and flustered to find her Dad, Kizashi, there looking for her.

"Sakura!" He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "This is the third time I've been here hoping to find you! Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry Dad! I didn't mean to worry you." She was going to do everything in her power to skirt his questions.

"I _was_ worried!" He pulled back and repeated, "Where have you been? It's not like you to stay out all night."

"I know, I'm really sorry. I got held up."

A nurse came by and said, "Sakura-san, the patient in room 12 has been asking to see you."

Sakura said a quick prayer of thanks in her mind for the perfectly timed interruption. "I'll explain everything later, Dad. But right now I really need to get to work. Mom's out looking for you now. She said if I saw you to ask you to go home so that you're not both out chasing each other."

"Alright…" he said reluctantly. "But you'll be home tonight?"

"I may have to work overnight, we're a little short staffed."

The nurse shot her a questioning look. If anything, they were over staffed, even with the extra patients from the previous days' battle. But fortunately her dad missed it and took her word for it.

The day went by in a blur. She had been training another woman to take over her position as lead medic. Spending the day with her trainee, who was well prepared to take over, and her patients was a welcome distraction. Suki came by to check on the Uchiha shinobi who had been admitted, and the two women ended up having a late lunch/early dinner together before Suki returned to the Uchiha camp outside the village.

As soon as Sakura had some down time, she went to the room filled with pharmaceutical supplies and took a Plan B pill. Then she stood there, pondering for a minute. _Hmm...I highly doubt I'm going to be able to go back to being celibate after all this… yeah, I'm going on birth control._ With that, she dug into another cabinet and gave herself a contraceptive injection. _Alright, now I don't have to worry about it for another three months._

She was hoping the work day wouldn't end. But it did when she passed by the front later that evening and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. She ignored him and kept walking, making herself busy. After a few minutes, a small, squeaky voiced assistant came up to her and in a nervous, hushed tone said, "Ms. Haruno, the Uchiha man at the front is asking for you."

Sakura didn't even look up from her work as she replied, "Asking is he? That doesn't sound right…"

"Well, I mean… what he actually said was, 'Tell Sakura it's time to go.'" She did her best to mimic his deep, monotone voice.

Sakura would've laughed at the impression if she wasn't so appalled at him showing up at her work demanding her presence, especially after the stress of the morning that was all his fault. The smug, cocky, sexy bastard.

"That sounds more like it."

"What should I tell him?"

"You don't have to tell him anything. Just ignore him." The woman stared at her with wide eyes, conveying that she was terrified to insult an Uchiha shinobi. "Never mind. I'll go talk to him."

Sakura stalked out of the office and stopped directly in front of Sasuke. He had a devilish smolder about him, and he appeared to be freshly out of the shower with hair still slightly damp.

With a defiant look on her face, she demanded, "What do you want?"

"Let's go."

"No."

"Sakura."

Gosh, even when he said her name in a threatening tone, it sounded sexy. "You caused me a lot of stress this morning."

"Hn."

She lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "My poor parents were worried sick about me. I had to lie… I _hate_ lying! But they still know something's up. How the hell am I supposed to explain to them that you took me so you could have a little fun?"

"As I recall, you had fun too." She was thankful his voice was naturally quiet and muted, because he didn't bother to whisper like she did.

She glared at him before turning around to storm off. She was halted when he called out, "Sakura."

She turned around and fumed, "What?!"

"Let's go."

"Go where?!"

"Back to my place."

She was tempted to argue that it wasn't _his_ place, it was the house of the village chief, her uncle, and his wife (who were currently staying at the local inn). But not caring to argue that point, she challenged, "And if I refuse?"

He took a step forward and threatened, "I'll throw you over my shoulder."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

She glared at him a moment. The last time he said that, he followed through on his threat. So she relented, "Fine. Let me wrap up a few things and I'll be out."

He took another step, closing the distance between them. "Sakura."

"Five minutes tops. Promise." _Boy am I making a lot of promises today!_

"I'll be counting. If you're one second late…"

"I won't be." And she scurried off, knowing she'd be hanging off his shoulder for all to see if she wasted any time. She quickly finished up her work and met back up with him in no more than three minutes time. "Alright, I'm ready."

It was dusk as Sasuke escorted her through the village. Though most people had retired to their homes for the night since it was well past dinner time, there were enough people out to witness the two walking together. Sakura knew there would be talk. There was going to be no avoiding the awkward conversation with her parents after this. She was thoroughly annoyed with Sasuke and purposefully kept some distance between them as they walked.

When they made it back to the chief's house, she started to make for the stairs, but Sasuke stopped her. "Not yet. I promised my mom we'd keep her company for a little bit this evening."

Before Sakura could even react, Mikoto came around the corner and exclaimed, "Sakura! You're back! Oh I'm so glad. Come on." She ushered the two into the living room to sit on cushions around the short dining/coffee table, where she already had tea brewing.

Sakura was befuddled as she watched the woman pour them tea in their respective teacups. _What on earth is going on? Aren't I just some sexual amusement for Sasuke to pass the time while he's here? Why am I being dragged to spend time with his family - the head family of the Uchiha clan?_

"So Sakura, how was your day at the hospital?"

"It was good," her voice squeaked a little on the last word. _Until your stupid son showed up._ She sipped at her tea to keep herself from fidgeting. Sitting next to her temporary - lover? seducer? sex buddy? - whatever he was, and his mother, was too bizarre to feel comfortable.

Mikoto continued on asking questions about Sakura's work, and she answered obligingly. Then Mikoto turned her attention on Sasuke. "What did you do today, my son?" There seemed to be a double meaning in the question.

He shrugged and said, "Conditioning and sparring with the troops."

"I see," Mikoto said dejectedly and looked down.

Sakura sensed the disappointment, but misunderstood it to be directed at Sasuke.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked his mother.

Her face brightened as she feigned annoyance, "Oh I was so bored most of the day. But I did get a chance to visit with the medic team for a while. They had nothing but the highest praises for your work, Sakura!"

Feeling self-conscious, Sakura tucked her chin in and said shyly, "That's very kind of them."

Mikoto chuckled, "They even humored me by running through forms with me. Although, I think I kept up with them pretty well in my old age."

Sakura gave her a disbelieving smile and Sasuke said stoically, "You're not old, Mom. Stop saying that."

"Well I'm not as young as I used to be. Not like when I trained you and your brother."

Sakura widened her eyes in wonderment and looked over at Sasuke, who was pointedly looking down and taking a sip of his tea.

Mikoto continued, "Oh yes! I was their first sensei, training them on the basics of martial arts and combat. Of course they've both far surpassed me some time ago…" then she said more to herself than them, "Though it would be fun to spar again one day, just for fun."

"Ah," Sasuke confirmed.

Mikoto perked up, "You'd really be willing to, Sasuke?"

He just smiled and nodded his head.

A door opening and shutting could be heard in the other room, then footsteps.

Mikoto added, "I wonder if we could convince Itachi to join us…"

"Join you for what?" Itachi asked as he walked in the room.

"Oh Itachi!" Mikoto lit up. "We were just talking about how I trained you and Sasuke when you were younger, and if you two would humor an old woman for a spar sometime soon?"

"You must stop calling yourself that, Mother," Itachi responded with a soft smile. Sakura gaped at the man who exuded such a powerful, intimidating presence as he leaned over to press a soft kiss on his mother's head before sitting down next to her. "And yes, that does sound nice. When should we set it up?"

"How about tomorrow morning, at dawn?" Mikoto suggested.

Both men confirmed their availability, quietly exciting Mikoto. Sakura felt surreal as she observed the Uchiha head family act so...normal. She shot Sasuke a side glance, thinking, _I could really use a drink right now_.

"Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you," the older brother said as he met her eyes and then bowed his head respectfully.

"S-Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Itachi."

"Haruno?" Sasuke asked in mild surprise.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, caught off guard by his surprise. _Didn't he know my name? I thought that's why he chose me - at least partly - to further humiliate my uncle_.

"Oh yes! Didn't she tell you she's the niece of Chief Maro?" Mikoto asked.

"It never came up," Sasuke answered.

"I never really had the _chance_ to bring it up," Sakura mumbled snarkily, not meaning to be loud enough for everyone to hear.

But everyone heard.

No one responded. Sasuke and Itachi remained stone-faced, as if they hadn't heard her, while Mikoto shot Sasuke a look that Sakura couldn't quite decipher. The four sat and sipped at their teas in awkward silence.

After a few moments, Mikoto started to excuse herself when Sasuke asked, "Didn't you want to play cards?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

Sasuke subtly nudged Sakura from under the table. She could read the room, and knew Mikoto felt dejected at her quip. So she immediately gave in to Sasuke's silent prompt and said, "I think a game of cards sounds fun!" She wasn't really sure why _she_ felt the need to rectify the situation when she had done nothing wrong. She was frustrated at herself for giving in so quickly.

"Please don't feel obligated for my sake, Sakura. I'm sure you'd rather spend the evening at home with your own family." She placed a subtle emphasis on the second half of her sentence and gave Sasuke another look.

Even though Sakura was noticing a little secret language between Mikoto and Sasuke, she had a feeling she understood that look. Not even caring to be discreet anymore, she quickly said, "I'm not expected home tonight. And I do really enjoy playing cards."

Sasuke let out a small snicker that only Sakura could hear. The memory of playing cards - him nude and her with only a towel for cover - came to both of their minds. Sakura blinked it away while Sasuke gladly let the image linger.

Itachi pulled out a deck and pushed it towards Sasuke. "Here, shuffle and deal while I grab us some drinks."

 _Please mean sake_ , Sakura hoped, and was relieved to see that's exactly what he had returned back with as Sasuke dealt out their hands.

Mikoto hesitantly resigned back to the table, feeling guilty for putting Sakura in such an awkward position.

But everyone began to loosen up during the first practice round of the trick-taking game. Sakura downed two cups of sake quickly to settle her nerves and assured everyone that she understood how to play after their one practice hand. It was a game with partners, and with the way they were seated, Sakura was partnered with Itachi.

As the evening progressed and Sakura continually drank the sake - of course in normal circumstances it would've been polite to stop drinking so much of her host's alcohol, but she figured these weren't normal circumstances - Sakura was slowly showing more and more of her competitive side. It only helped to loosen her up as she was fairly tolerant to alcohol's intoxicating effects.

Her and Itachi made a good team as both of them quickly learned how to read each other, knowing when to trump and when to punt to make the best out of their combined hands. "Cha!" Sakura nearly shouted as she reached her arm in the air and pulled it down to her chest in a closed fist at the end of a hand where she had most of the trump cards and ran the table. She couldn't help flashing Sasuke a self-satisfied, gloating look. Mikoto got a kick out of seeing Sakura get so animated and laughed, not caring that she had lost.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response.

"That's the game," Itachi said levelly, but his family caught the ever-so-slight triumphant inflection. "Shall we play another round?"

They all agreed to one more game before retiring for the night. About halfway through, when both teams were close to tied, Sasuke taunted, "You might want to hold off on the sake, Sakura. You wouldn't want to lose because you can't see the cards straight."

"Pfft," Sakura let out not so femininely while Mikoto said, "I don't know, Sasuke. Sakura studied under Tsunade, and I'm going to venture a guess that she picked up her uncanny ability to hold her alcohol."

As Itachi played the last card, winning that hand, Sakura looked at Sasuke and jeered, "What was that about me losing?"

"Hn," he said with his typical smirk.

Near the end of the game, Itachi and Sakura were just slightly ahead of Mikoto and Sasuke. Sakura was feeling really good about almost beating Sasuke two games in a row in a game that he had played all his life and she had only just learned. But she deflated a little when Sasuke sacrificed one of his trump cards late in the hand. By doing so, he lost the hand, avoiding prolonging the game another hand or two, and giving Itachi and Sakura the ultimate win. It was evident to everyone that he was ready for the game to be over.

"Thanks for helping me take down my brother, Sakura," Itachi joked. Then he turned to his mother and said, "Though I am sorry that meant your loss too."

"Oh don't you worry, son. I'll have my payback in the morning. Just wait!"

With that, Itachi and Mikoto bid the other two goodnight. In the few seconds Sakura was left alone in the living room with Sasuke, she pondered the night's events. And she noticed she was feeling just a little woozy from the sake. Then Sasuke grabbed her wrist and whisked her upstairs to his bedroom once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the encouragement and positivity! I'm sorry I haven't gotten to responding to your comments yet, but know that they really gave me a boost!
> 
> A little bit of bad news - this will probably be my last update for this year. I've got some things going on in my personal life and with the holidays coming up, I just don't have a lot of free time to write. But I do plan to continue this in January. This is by far my favorite story I'm writing so far, so I don't plan to abandon it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who left encouraging comments last chapter! Every word was so encouraging and was exactly what I needed. Here's the chapter I was planning on waiting until January to post. I hope you enjoy!

Sasuke pressed Sakura against the wall and instantly began kissing her neck and pushing his hands up under her shirt. Her hands found and held onto the inside of his forearm by the crook of his elbow.

"Sasuke, can't you give me a few minutes…?"

"A few minutes for what?" he asked as his hands made their way to the underside of her clothed breasts.

"Um, I don't know… decompress… process… warm up?! I can't ...mmm," she sighed after he shoved his hands under her bra and thumbed her nipples. "I can't just…" she struggled to find the words as he continued lavishing wet kisses along her jaw and neck up to her ear.

"Just what?" he whispered in between kisses.

"Just… turn on a horny switch like you can, apparently! I mean, just sixty seconds ago I was hanging out with your family. This kind of stuff was the last thing in my mind!"

He moved his hands from under her shirt to cup her face. He planted a strong kiss on her, pushing his tongue through her lips. She could taste the alcohol and wondered if he had gotten a little more buzzed than she first thought.

"I can get you warmed up." Then his hands started undoing the button and zipper of her pants.

While he worked on her bottoms, Sakura said, "And speaking of your family, why did you have me spend the evening with them? Aren't I just a sexual pastime? Do you always have your sexual conquests have tea with your mom and play cards with your brother?"

"No," he said simply as he pushed her pants down to her ankles.

He pulled her right foot out of them and surprised Sakura when he remained kneeling. When he lifted her leg to rest the underside of her knee on his shoulder, she mildly panicked and blocked her crotch with her hands.

"No, don't! Let me shower first. I was working on my feet all day and I sweat ..."

He slowly moved her hands out of the way and looked up at her with a smirk, "You shaved."

She blushed as she observed him inch toward her lower lips, not breaking eye contact as he did so. He buried his nose in her folds and licked around the opening of her parted slit. Then he dove his tongue inside her, swirling, flicking and lapping. Every little swipe he made sent flutters through her core.

Succumbing to her own growing lust, she rested her hands on his shoulders and let out a soft, "Ooh." She knew she was a goner, not caring about anything but the feel of his mouth between her legs.

Before he started, he warned her, "I want to hear you, so don't you dare hold back. If you do, I won't stop until you're screaming."

She didn't really understand the threat, but didn't bother to process it. Her body started quivering when he moved from her slick hole to her clit. He quickly picked up on which ways to best stimulate her sensitive nub that elicited a positive response from her. He went from circling to firmly flicking back and forth, and at the same time brought his left hand up to roughly shove three fingers inside of her.

"Oh shit!" she moaned out breathily. It didn't matter that his arm was no longer holding her leg down on his shoulder. She gladly let it rest there as she revelled in the intense pleasure surging throughout her body.

He curled his fingers and did some kind of flittering movement that caused the coil within her to tighten quickly. She mewled and moaned softly, gripping his shoulders in a deathly tight grip as his tongue and fingers worked in tandem.

She threw her head back and muttered through heavy breaths as the hot, electrifying feeling within her intensified. Then the coil snapped. She closed her lips tightly and squealed while her body shook. His tongue flicked perfectly on her nub to prolong her delicious orgasm. Her legs tried to clamp together, but he had no problem withstanding the pressure that her leg pressed against his neck.

When her body started to come down from her climax, he didn't let up. When he continued his fast, relentless ministrations, her body went from ecstatic pleasure to an unbearable tingling. "S-Sasuke, stop...it's too much."

But he just ignored her and kept going. When she squealed through shut lips again, he growled. Her body started acting of its own accord to try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he always out-maneuvered her. She dropped her right leg and desperately tried to squeeze her thighs together but he angled his shoulder to block her. The new angle was a little awkward yet easily manageable for him.

She felt like she was losing her mind. It was strange how the sensations coursing through her body weren't that much different than a few moments ago. She wasn't hurting. She just felt a prickly, endless wave seizing her body that she was powerless to escape from.

Her hands snapped to his head, digging her fingers in his hair in an attempt to yank his head back. He growled more menacingly and gripped her left wrist with his right hand. With his left hand buried deep inside her, pressing mercilessly against her g-spot, he couldn't remove her right hand from his hair.

"Sasuke please… aah… I can't… take this…" she pleaded through her gasps.

She didn't know how he managed to keep his tongue in place as her hips bucked sporadically. She never got a reprieve as another intense climax built up within her.

Her voice grew louder and higher as she said, "Oh god! Ah...mmm…" Every cell in her body felt like it was sparking with electricity.

He growled again in warning at her closed mouth as he quickened his pace, furiously stroking her sensitive, over-stimulated bundle. She couldn't have kept her mouth shut even if she wanted to. As her climax ripped through her, she let a mewling yell. Her eyes watered and her body tensed. Squealing moans escaped her open mouth. Her hand gripped his hair so tight she was sure some were being pulled out by the roots.

He dragged out her climax for as long as he possibly could, only pulling away from her when she hunched her neck and shoulders forward and groaned through closed lips. He was about to stand up until she slumped down to the floor the moment he was off of her. So instead he sat back on his haunches, watching her catch her breath.

Once she was breathing almost evenly, she lifted her eyes to meet his and said, "You're a cruel man Sasuke Uchiha."

He put his fingers - the ones that had been deep inside her pussy - in his mouth, closed his lips around them and slowly pulled them out in an erotic display. He took in her tousled hair and sweat soaked form and said, "You're beautiful."

She failed to fight back the small smile that crept to her lips. "Don't try to sweet talk me."

He smirked, "I warned you what would happen if you tried to keep quiet."

It took her a moment to understand what he was talking about, and then she realized _that's_ what he had meant earlier when he said he wouldn't stop. She was too tired out to come up with a witty retort, so she simply relented, "So you did."

After a couple minutes passed by, he crawled over to her and pulled her shirt off over her head. Then he started placing soft, wet kisses on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed a contented "mmf" at the feel of his lips on her skin. He made his way up to her neck, then her jaw, causing her to open her eyes. _No!_ She put her hand over his mouth before he reached her lips.

"You may not be bothered by my taste, but I am!"

He narrowed his eyes as he moved her hand away. _There's going to come a day when she'll have to get over that, but I'll give her an out for now._ "Sakura… you have a choice…" he pointed to his lips, "kiss me here…" he grabbed her right hand and brought it to his groin, squeezing her hand over his clothed crotch, "or here…"

She stared at him a moment in contemplation, then leaned forward to smell his neck… he still smelled fresh and generally clean… and she was curious… she gave his member a light squeeze and said, "I think I'll take my chances here… but first…" she moved her hands up to the top button of his shirt and started unbuttoning. He helped by working his way up from the bottom button.

Once his shirt was open to reveal his wonderfully sculpted muscles, she paused. It was funny how a change of atmosphere, from medical to sexual, increased her appreciation for the male body. Especially one as handsome and toned as Sasuke.

She gaped as her hands traced along his hard ridges. He felt so firm.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you," he warned.

She stared at him through hooded eyes and said huskily, "If you do that, then I won't be kissing you here." And she teased his clothed member with her hand.

"Mmm," he grunted before quickly unbuttoning his pants and standing to pull them off. He paused a moment to consider. Now the roles were reversed - he was standing while she was kneeling. But he quickly dismissed the idea of proceeding that way, as appealing as it was.

So he sat down on his naked butt in front of her, knees bent and spread open. Before he had a chance to say what he was thinking, she said shyly, "I kinda know what to do, but I may need some help…"

"I know...I'll talk you through it...come here." He gestured, so she crawled up to him between his legs and he gently guided her hand to wrap around his growing member. He kept his hand on hers as she tugged a few times to bring him to full mast. When she ran her thumb over the wet bead at his tip, he let go of her hand and let out a low moan.

He let her pump a while on her own, and then he guided her to cup his sack, moving her fingers beneath his. Finally, he guided her middle finger to press lightly on the sweet spot at the base of his scrotum. Even though the view of his bits in her hands wasn't anything especially fascinating, she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. It was all so new.

Her eyes left the sight of his manhood and met his eyes when he started talking, "Just use your mouth like you did your hand. This spot feels especially good," he pressed her finger against that sweet area again, "but it's sensitive, so don't spend too much time there. And be aware of your teeth. Biting my shoulder is one thing…" He said the phrase with a teasing, yet warning, glint in his eye. She gave him a small smile in return that said 'I know I'm guilty but I'm not sorry.' He finished with, "Don't rush, just whenever you're ready." She nodded and returned her focus to her work between his legs.

She didn't wait long to scoot herself down so that her head was positioned right above his shaft. After pumping a couple more times, she tentatively stuck her tongue out to lick around his head. She glanced up to find him looking at her with hooded, lust-filled eyes that encouraged her to keep going. So she did.

She took her time exploring every place he had pointed out to her a minute ago. When he laid flat on his back and fisted her hair, she knew she was doing well. He just let his arm rest, never pushing her down on him but letting her control how deep and fast she went. She found a good method working his sac with her hand while pacing up and down his rigid member with her mouth. His vocal reactions encouraged her - thrilled her even. She was thankful for her oversharing friend in Konoha who had not spared her details on oral sex, because applying that knowledge was proving to be fruitful.

As Sasuke felt the building up to his release, he groaned, "Oh fuck." Right before his cum shot out, he pulled her off of him. She hadn't expected that, but was quickly grateful for it as she watched his seed spill out. Glancing up to see Sasuke look thoroughly satisfied, she felt a sense of pride at her work. It was funny how pleasuring him was so gratifying.

After they cleaned off, they both crashed onto the bed, feeling completely spent from their physical activity combined with the alcohol they had consumed earlier.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was awakened by Sasuke's early morning stirring. She slowly sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes - trying to get her bearings. As Sasuke got dressed, she remembered that he had agreed to spar with his mother and brother. She stared at him (she had been doing a lot of that), feeling too shy to ask what was on her mind.

As if he sensed her thoughts, he asked, "What?"

"Um...I was...no, never mind. It's stupid."

He sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his boots and prodded, "I don't know that. What is it?"

She started to speak a couple times, but stopped before the words could come. Then she just hung her head in embarrassment.

"Sakura…"

He spoke her name like a gentle command, with a tone of slight annoyance, indicating he was not going to drop it.

"I...um...was just wondering.. .would-it-be-alright-if-I-watched-you-spar?" she finally blurred out.

"Heh," he said with a smirk. "Yeah, get dressed fast. I don't want to be waiting around forever."

Her heart fluttered in a mixture of nervous excitement. She quickly hopped up and dressed. The two walked outside in a silence that was much more comfortable for Sasuke than Sakura. Mikoto and Itachi were already out in the yard going through forms when Sasuke and Sakura made their appearance on the raised porch.

"Good morning," Mikoto beamed. "Sakura, I'm so glad you could join us!"

"You're late," Itachi stated.

"I know. Didn't get much sleep last night," Sasuke said with a wink toward Sakura.

Her fists clenched and heart pounded while her countenance exhibited horrified embarrassment. _How can he be so brash in front of his family like that?!_

"Sasuke!" Mikoto chided. "Stop that!"

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll be sure to put him in his place."

"Hn. We'll see about that!" Sasuke said.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself, then asked, "Is it okay for me to be here, Mikoto-san? I really don't want to intrude..."

"Please, Sakura, just Mikoto. And of course it's okay!"

Sasuke walked down the porch steps and started warming up when Itachi addressed the pinkette, "Do you have any martial arts training, Sakura?"

"Oh no!" she waved her hands in front of her to emphasize her point. "I'm just here to watch, if you don't mind." She was planning on taking some lessons on her next trip to Konoha, but decided to leave that little detail out for now.

"Not at all," he said with a nod.

With that, Itachi and Mikoto started their spar while Sasuke continued his warm-up. Sakura was fascinated watching them move. It was like a rigid dance. Mikoto looked so fierce fighting Itachi, who looked rather relaxed himself. It was apparent that he was taking it easy. But in doing so, he left an opening that Mikoto gladly took advantage of. She landed a solid blow to his side, drawing an "oomph" from him.

"When you hold back too much, even this old woman can get a few good shots in."

"Heh. Very well, I won't make that mistake again. Shall I keep my hand behind my back to make for an even fight neither of us have to hold back from?"

Mikoto laughed, but inwardly admitted that would certainly make it more fair. "If you wish," she said.

They both picked up the pace, moving at a tempo hard for Sakura to follow with her eyes. _They're incredible._ The reputation of the Uchiha brothers' combat skills had preceded them, but no such reputation was spread about Mikoto. And witnessing the woman's obvious fighting abilities now, Sakura felt it an injustice to her.

For ten minutes, on and off, they dueled with focused intent. Sakura took in every jab, kick and block with silent admiration.

Then they took a short water break on the porch, where a pitcher of water and cups had already been set out, before Mikoto and Sasuke began their round. Sasuke mimicked his brother in holding his left hand behind his back.

For a minute, Sakura and Itachi sat in silence drinking their waters as they watched the other two spar. Sakura noticed that Sasuke looked a little different from his brother in his movements and technique, but didn't know enough about martial arts to pinpoint how exactly.

She debated inwardly whether or not to initiate a conversation with Itachi. Though he was always polite, he still seemed intimidating. But she finally concluded that they would be leaving soon, so what did she have to lose, really, by asking him some things on her mind.

"So I heard it was your squad that led the attack on our village…"

"That's right."

"I also heard that yours is the most ferocious and deadly of all of the Uchiha squads." Itachi remained silent to neither affirm nor deny the fact. He was curious where she was going with this. Sakura took his silence as confirmation and continued, "But there were only a couple of casualties. It doesn't exactly match up. Can you explain that to me?"

"We try to avoid lethal force when possible. Our reputation typically dissuades villages like yours from attempting a battle."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, well, had it been up to me, we wouldn't have engaged in battle, and those men's lives could have been spared. Still, thank you for sparing as many as you could."

Itachi chuckled, "It's unusual to be thanked by someone we've subjugated."

"Yeah, well, I had fully expected a slaughter. So it was a relief to find so many alive and well, and all I really had to treat were some minor injuries."

Itachi just nodded in response, acknowledging her appreciation. Sakura let another minute pass before asking the bigger issue on her mind, "Itachi, is this something Sasuke typically does?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...does he normally find a girl from each village you overtake, and have her over for some tea and a friendly game of cards?"

Not one to sugarcoat facts, Itachi responded, "It's not uncommon for him to bed women at our stops. But your presence last night and this morning is a first."

"So why? Why does he stalk me at work and drag me back to spend time with his family? Isn't that a little strange?"

"No stranger than you inviting yourself to our family sparring session this morning." Sakura looked at him in surprise, wondering how he assumed correctly that she had invited herself rather than Sasuke dragging her along. Reading her expression, he explained, "Why else would you have asked both my mother and myself if it was okay for you to be here? If my brother simply compelled you to come, there'd be no reason to seek permission from us."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true…but I still don't understand him. I was really hoping you could shed some light on this since you're his brother."

"I cannot speak for the motivations behind my brother's actions."

"Ugh, I'll never understand brothers."

"Do you not have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. I'm an only child...but still, I'm really close with my parents and understand how they think. So I figured siblings would understand each other even more so."

He smiled and said, "Not every family operates the same."

"No, I guess not…" she was disappointed at not having any more answers. Feeling a little bold, she asked, "So, do 'bed women at every stop' like Sasuke?"

"Hn, no I don't," he said with a look of longing, "I have a girlfriend back home. We're actually talking about getting married soon."

 _Wow, that's not at all what I was expecting him to say… he and Sasuke seemed so similar in their mannerisms, but he's totally different…_ "That's great. What's her name?"

He paused a beat before answering, "Izumi." He looked down with a happy look on his face, like he felt giddy at the thought of her but couldn't express it for the sake of his stoic demeanor.

Sakura was intrigued about the woman who could evoke such a reaction from him, but before she could ask more about her, she was interrupted by Mikoto letting out a squeal and laughing. When Sakura looked out at the yard, she saw Sasuke standing behind Mikoto with his arms wrapped around her. Then he lifted her off the ground.

"Ah! Sasuke you rascal, put me down!"

"Not until you concede defeat."

Sakura covered her giggles with her hands as she watched the two joke around, with Mikoto fruitlessly squirming to escape her son's tight grip. He wore a silly grin as he continued to tease her.

Itachi jested from his chair, "Sasuke, would you really demand the woman who birthed and raised you to yield?"

"Oh, alright. I guess that's reason enough to show mercy," he said as he set her back down.

As soon as her feet were on the ground, she whipped around and landed a pulled punch square in his gut. Sasuke put on a melodramatic display of grunting while clutching his abdomen before effectively falling backwards and laying flat on the ground with arms and legs sprawled out. He finished his act with a few wheezing breaths and passing out.

"That's what you get when you try to pull something on your mother!" Mikoto boasted in her phony victory.

Sakura couldn't contain her smile as she witnessed the Uchiha family acting so silly. When they came up on the porch for another water break and fell into conversation, she felt so comfortable around them. Like she belonged with them.

"Shall we go a round, Sasuke?" Itachi challenged.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not one to back down from a fight.

"Watch this, Sakura. Them sparring me is nothing compared to them sparring each other."

The two women watched eagerly as the brothers began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoys the holidays and new year.


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Sasuke and Itachi spar brought on a whole new level of wonderment for Sakura. They were both lightning fast - two blurs engaged in battle - with their focused looks of determination. _How can they even see each other?_ Despite their competitive ferocity - for they seemed to hardly even be pulling their punches - there wasn't any animosity. She could see that this was how they bonded. She'd be tempted to scoff at men bonding over beating each other up if she wasn't so fascinated by their movements.

"Wow - they really _are_ something else!" Sakura remarked.

Mikoto chuckled and said, "I know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud of both of my boys. It's still surreal sometimes that they're all grown up."

"And _you_ trained them! They're only this good because of you."

"You flatter me. But the truth is they could've easily reached this level of skill without me."

"I think you're being too modest, Mikoto-sa…" Sakura stopped herself from using the honorific that Mikoto had requested her to refrain from. "I'm sorry. Mikoto." She finished with a smile.

"You're a kind person, Sakura." Sakura blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Mikoto continued, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh, no ma'am," Sakura immediately regretted saying that when Mikoto scowled at the term. "It's just me and my parents."

"I see. Are you close with your parents?"

"Yes, very."

"Good," Mikoto said with a far-off look and a sad smile.

"You seem to be very close with your sons."

"Yes I believe so. At least as close a mother could hope to be when they're grown men now. Although…" she hesitated, not sure whether or not it was wise to share what she was thinking. "Can I trust in your discretion?"

Sakura answered nervously, feeling like she didn't merit Mikoto's trust, but also confidently knowing she could keep a secret, "Y-yes, of course."

"People say you shouldn't favor one child over another, but when the time comes, it's nearly impossible to do. Fugaku naturally favored Itachi, and I, Sasuke. We love them both so much, and want the best for each of them. We always tried to be fair in our treatment when raising them. But despite all that, we simply relate to them differently."

Sakura listened intently, humbly soaking in everything Mikoto shared.

Mikoto started to reminisce, "Goodness, has it already been thirteen years? You know, it was Itachi who was responsible for our secession from Konoha." Sakura looked surprised, and Mikoto continued, "That's right. He was only sixteen. But he's always been wise beyond his years. The clan elders, us included I'm sad to admit, were actually planning to overthrow the Konoha government."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she asked quietly, as if they were talking about deadly secrets, "What?"

"Yes, not many people know that. But Itachi managed to convince all of us to leave the village instead, establish our own territory as a sovereign domain and build from there. He did everything to persuade us from revolting. It's funny, not many people know that Itachi hates violence and bloodshed, despite his lethal abilities. Anyway, did Tsunade truly not share any of this with you?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, she never said anything of your clan. All I ever knew was you broke off from the village when I was around ten, and you've been expanding your realm ever since."

"That Tsunade can be surprisingly merciful. Even though we left when her predecessor was in charge, she knew of our intent. Both her and Hiruzen could have easily spread the truth and sullied the Uchiha name. Mind you, she hasn't forgotten. We still have a strained relationship with Konoha, but at least there _is_ a relationship thanks to her willingness to not live in the past. And thanks to Itachi…"

"Wow, I never knew."

"During that time, when we left the Hidden Leaf Village, Fugaku and Itachi became close. And as Sasuke grew older, he caught on to their close bond and began striving for his father's approval - not realizing he already had it. It was a struggle for most of his adolescence, and in a funny way it brought the two of us closer. But still, a son always longs for his father's acknowledgment, and I think it will always bother Sasuke that Fugaku confides in Itachi more than him."

Sakura began to wonder why Mikoto was sharing all of this with her. However, she quickly figured this really wasn't about herself, but rather about Mikoto having a safe outlet to express matters heavy on her heart.

"I suppose sparring with my boys has me feeling nostalgic. Thank you for being a listening ear. I'm sure you have things you need to get to today."

Sakura smiled softly and said, "I enjoyed listening. And yes, I really should get going. Thank you for letting me join you this morning."

"Of course, anytime," she returned her smile.

Though Sakura wanted to see the outcome of the match between Itachi and Sasuke, she wanted to go home more so.

~~~

Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke ate a quick breakfast together after their morning workout.

Itachi observed, "Sakura's different from the other girls. She's the first non-Uchiha who's actually made real conversation with me."

The other two didn't need to question what he meant. Of Sasuke's flings, only a few women had ever actually met his family. And, unless it was an Uchiha girl familiar with the family, they rarely spoke to Itachi more than necessary because they either found him off-putting or intimidating.

Mikoto responded, "Yes, she is. I actually think I'm growing fond of her."

"I am too," Sasuke remarked.

"Does _she_ know that?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke just shrugged as Itachi excused himself to go about his duties. He wasn't bothered by any awkward confrontation between his mom and brother, but he had bigger things on his mind and he didn't care to entertain the subject of his brother's lover any longer. Sasuke took advantage of the distraction as a way to avoid answering the question.

Mikoto felt the need to voice her suspicions, "Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

Sasuke stayed silent for several moments before starting to excuse himself too.

"Sasuke." Mikoto spoke firmly.

He paused and met her eyes.

Mikoto continued, "You know she was planning on leaving to go to Konoha." Sasuke was not aware of that, but made sure to keep that fact in mind. "If you ask her, she might just say yes to coming with us for a while first."

"'Might…'" Sasuke repeated the word. "Wouldn't she be safer with us anyway given the threat from the Sound?"

 _Much more so than you know._ "Yes… I was actually thinking the same thing…"

"Then why take the risk with 'might'?"

Mikoto scrunched her lips together, not really knowing how to respond. She knew he was using a selfless explanation to reason away his selfish behavior. And she also knew he had grown a bit smug the past few years. Even though he was an adult, she felt responsible for it because she had been so concerned about growing enemy threats that she had neglected to confront him. And it was too late to scold him now as a grown man.

So she settled on a small bit of advice that she doubted he would follow, "Just...the kinder your approach, the easier it'll be…"

~~~

On her way home, Sakura pondered her time with Itachi and Mikoto, especially the latter. She never would've expected to connect with the woman. But they did. Or at least it seemed the older woman connected with her. And Sakura couldn't help but feel that Mikoto would have a lasting impact on her.

When she reached her doorstep, she paused, wondering just what she would say to her parents. Coming up blank, she resolved to simply play it by ear and hope for the best. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sakura was relieved to see that it was just her mother home again. "Good morning, Mom. Where's Dad?"

Mebuki smiled at her and said, "I sent him out on some errands. I figured you would appreciate that if you came home before work again."

Sakura smiled back, "I do. Thank you." She sat down at the table with her Mom and began helping herself to the breakfast she had already set out.

"You're home earlier today than yesterday."

The observation reminded her of her late morning tryst the day before. She quickly shooed the thought away. "Yeah."

"Are you going to be out again tonight?"

"I think so," Sakura answered while keeping her eyes focused on her food. "I think I'll be out until the Uchiha leave."

Mebuki didn't bother to hold back her anger, "My damn brother. Things wouldn't be this way if he had just done the right thing to begin. That idiot!"

Sakura didn't respond, knowing that everything Mebuki stated was the truth.

Mebuki took a deep breath and said, "I hear that all of the young, off-duty shinobi are hanging out at the bar and picking up their 'single, eligible women,' there." she quoted the surrender agreement with disgust, "Look, I know you didn't want to talk about it yesterday, and besides being a little frazzled you seemed fine...But I still have this dread in my stomach, so please, baby, for my sake just answer one question. Is the man you're with some wrinkled old snake who's manipulating or threatening you if you don't do what he wants?"

Sakura let out a sympathetic laugh. She and her mom really did think alike sometimes. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I promise. Actually...I'm a few months older than him. And he's not hurting or threatening me." _At least, not really… besides threatening to throw me over his shoulder…_

"Okay… I'm glad to hear you're okay…"

"I am… I actually… met his Mom… she's really sweet."

"Oh yeah?" Mebuki was a little disconcerted at this new development, but hid her feelings well. "I did hear that some civilian family members were traveling with the shinobi. Did you talk with her much?"

"Yeah, I did. She knows Lady Tsunade, and she used to be a kunoichi! And then she shared a little of what it was like raising her sons…"

Mebuki felt a pang of jealousy in her heart hearing the way her daughter talked about another mother-figure she admired. "You said you're only going out with him until his clan leaves here?" The question heavily implied a secondary question of _Why are you hanging out with his mother if this is just a fling?_

"Yeah," Sakura answered slightly dejected. "I'm not really sure if he intended for me to meet her. He didn't exactly introduce us, I just ran into her yesterday morning before coming home."

"Oh I see. So I'm guessing that means I won't get the chance to meet him?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. This is just a temporary thing, so it isn't worth it."

"Well I know Maro is doing everything he can to push them out of here. So there's a chance they'll be leaving sooner than we anticipated."

"Hmm." Hearing that made her think that she would likely miss them a little bit when they were gone.

~~~

While Sakura was at work, Suki came by to help gather and discharge the able bodied shinobi at the hospital. Really, all of them were well enough to be discharged, but they were given the option to stay as part of the village's new defense unit. Suki took note of the ones who opted to stay and returned to her station to give her report.

Shortly after Suki and the Uchiha shinobi left, Kizashi came by to have a late lunch with her. Thankfully her mom had given her a heads up on that.

"So your mom tells me you're seeing an Uchiha boy."

"That's right," she answered, then munched on her food. She would answer his questions honestly, but wasn't going to offer up any more information than necessary.

"That's why you haven't come home at night?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see." He let a couple minutes pass by before asking a heavier question, "Why now? Why an Uchiha?"

She knew what he was asking. She'd only ever dated two other men, and both for such short periods of time that her dad only assumed, correctly in this case, that she hadn't gotten physical with either of them.

She shrugged and answered, "I don't really know… it just sort of happened."

He shook his head in dismay, "I never wanted you to go out on that battlefield. That's where you met him, isn't it?"

It dawned on her then that that was a very real possibility. She'd never learned how Sasuke chose her, but now that she thought about it, that was the only way he could've seen her.

She dodged the question with one of her own, "Is that really the reason you didn't want me to go out there? You were scared I'd get swept up by some Uchiha heartbreaker?" She smirked, knowing that he had feared for her safety, not her virtue.

He chuckled, "No, no. I am so glad that you're safe and not hurt. I never even got the chance to hear about how it went. Tell me about it."

Sakura gladly went on to describe her time treating the wounded fighters, how thrilling it was to be out there where the chaos had occurred, even though it ended before she arrived.

Kizashi beamed, "I'm so proud of you, Sakura. I sure am gonna miss you when you leave again."

"I'll miss you too, Dad. But just like last time, we'll write all the time. And maybe you can come visit me and actually meet Lady Tsunade and my friends there."

"I think we'll do just that."

That afternoon passed by a lot slower than the previous day. Things were a lot slower without most of the Uchiha patients, and there was hardly anything left to prepare for the new hospital lead. So she passed the time chatting with her coworkers.

She was actually happy when Sasuke came by to pick her up. Just like last time, he was clean and fresh.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked as she approached him, bag in tow to indicate she was ready to leave. She shook her head no. "Let's get take-out."

"Alright," she said as they started walking out of the building side by side.

When they were outside, he said, "Let's get something from your favorite place."

"I don't think that's a great idea. My favorite restaurant is on the other side of the village."

"... this is a small village. How long would it take us to get there?"

"Well, only about ten minutes. But it's the opposite direction of the house, so it'll be a longer walk back."

Sasuke shrugged, "Are you in a rush?"

"No, not if you aren't."

"Then let's go. Lead the way."

Sakura relented and started walking, with Sasuke right beside her. He flexed the hand nearest to her, tempted to reach out to hold hers, but decided against it.

Sakura assumed that this little gesture was a kind of farewell. With her uncle shooing the clan out and Suki coming to discharge their shinobi that morning, it was likely they were leaving in the next day or two.

When they arrived at the small, family-owned restaurant, the owners excitedly greeted Sakura and kept her several minutes in engaging conversation. Sasuke stayed back until it was time to order, doing nothing to cut short the conversation. Sakura was thankful the topics remained on their business and her medic work, and they refrained from asking about the man she was with.

Sasuke carried the food bag on the way back, the two walking in comfortable silence. They took their food up to the bedroom and began eating on the bed meal tray, with Sakura sitting at the head of the bed and Sasuke at the foot.

"So when are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke blinked at her before responding impassively, "We set out at noon tomorrow."

"I see," Sakura said just as placidly. _So I was right, this is a farewell dinner._

As they were both finishing up their meals, Sakura felt the need to ask what had been in the back of her mind the past few days, "Sasuke I gotta ask, what would you have done had I reacted differently to you that first time?"

"Differently how?"

"Like what if I had been truly terrified and frozen in fear?"

Without missing a beat, he said, "I knew you wouldn't."

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"I saw you on the battlefield. Being surrounded by enemy soldiers. Not an ounce of fear. Not even when I had the guards escort you off the field. Just determined indignation."

Sakura processed the information before continuing her questioning, "Okay fine. What if I had screamed and actually put up a real fight?"

Sasuke took a split second to come up with a response, deciding to go the sarcastic route. "A _real_ fight? That's like saying 'what would I do if a kitten threatened me?'"

"I'm serious Sasuke! What if I punched, kicked and screamed to the point where you would have had to hurt me or tie me up to get anywhere?"

He smirked, "Tie you up, huh? That sounds fun…"

Sakura took a breath to calm down her flaring anger. It was obvious he was only trying to get a rise out of her, and she needed to show him that this was a real concern. She fought back the tears and spoke quietly, and as calmly as she could muster, "I'm not joking. It scares me to think that you would've done anything to get what you wanted." _And I hate the idea of losing my virginity to a man who could potentially be violent with the next girl who catches his eye._

Sasuke leaned forward some and said, "What I _wanted_ was to bring you just as much pleasure as myself." She met his intense gaze with a creased brow, conveying her silent doubt. Genuinely wanting to put her mind at ease, he said, "Do you recall what happened specifically that first time a couple nights ago?"

"What do you mean?"

He sat the empty dinner tray on the ground, sat back up to his position across from her to look her in the eye, and answered, "Whenever you would struggle, it was impossible for me to keep it up. So had you 'put up a real fight,' I probably would've let you go."

When he explained it like that, she did recall that happening and felt a little bit better. With a sheepish grin, she asked, "Just 'probably?' You don't know for certain?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Ugh, women - getting hung up on every little word._ Getting bored of the conversation and eager for some fun, he sat up on his haunches, gripped her legs and abruptly pulled her down from her sitting position to lay flat on her back before him. Sakura gasped at being jolted so suddenly.

He didn't move a muscle to touch her as he said, "You know, I could teach you a thing or two about how to put up a real fight…"

"What do you mean? Like in here?"

He answered, "Yeah, there's space enough in here to practice some basic moves. That way the next time some lech tries something, you'll be able to fend him off."

She didn't budge. She didn't really care to spend the last night with him practicing self-defense. "You mean a lech like you?"

He just smirked, not bothering to deny it.

"Maybe I don't feel like fending off the next guy to try something lewd," she said as she stretched her hand up his thigh, dangerously close to his manhood.

He smiled a crooked, devious smile and wasted no time in assisting her in pulling off all of their clothes and fucking her. He could tell her confidence had grown as she was not shy about touching him and moving to meet his thrusts. He made sure to bring on her climax before he released his seed inside her.

After wiping off and resting a few minutes, he asked, "You up for something a little more...oral?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. Instead of giving her an answer, he just guided her to climb on top of him in the sixty-nine position. Bliss took over both of their bodies and escaped in a series of heated moans as they took their time pleasuring each other.


End file.
